The 70th Hunger Games
by She-who-stole-the-cookie
Summary: Submit your tribute story! Yes,its been done before, and will proboly be done again. Please Submitt a tribute! Disclaimer, Suzanne Collis owns the Hunger Games, not me: Rated T cuz im parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter your own tribute! Yet again! Here's the form:**

Name (first and last):

Nickname(if you have one):

Age:

Gender:

Hair color/type/length:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

District:

Height:

Thickness(ie:fat or thin?):

Personality:

Background

Mother:

Father"Sister(s):

Brother(s)

History:

Poor/rich/average:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Goals:

Extra background:

Reaping outfit:

Volunteered/Chosen:

If chosen, reaction:

If volunteered, why and for who:

Goodbyes (who):

Interview outfit:

Interview angle (how you act):

What you choose during training:

Private session score:

Go to Cornucopia or run away:

Alliances/Friendships:

Romances:

Weapon you want:

Skills in the arena:

Goals (survive, protect someone, etc.):

Reaction:

**District 1: Luxury Items**

**District 2: Wepons**

**District 3: Electronics**

**District 4: Fishing**

**District 5: Scientific Research**

**District 6: Medicine**

**District 7: Lumber**

**District 8: Artists and Musicians**

**District 9: ****Food**** Processing**

**District 10: Livestock**

**District 11: Agriculture**

**District 12: Coal Mining**

**P.S. Please submit in a review, not an email. Thanks,**

**-Rilla**


	2. Update Tribute list

**Here's the updated list**

District 1-

Boy-

Girl- Gryphin Salamanca

District 2-

Boy-

Girl-

District 3-

Boy- Theodore Nornkshlankf

Girl-

District 4-

Boy-

Girl- Selena Lennock

District 5-

Boy-

Girl-

District 6-

Boy-

Girl-

District 7-

Boy-

Girl- Kalkora Madrone

District 8-

Boy-Jay Harrow

Girl- Fawn Harrow

District 9-

Boy-

Girl- Ronalda Barlow

District 10-

Boy-

Girl-

District 11-

Boy-

Girl- Trisha Stapioulus

District 12-

Boy-

Girl-

**Ok people! I Still need the boy in district 1, the boy and the girl in 2, the girl in 3, the boy in 4, both in 5, both in 6, the boy in 7, the boy in 9, both in 10, the boy in 11, and both 12. Please submit a tribute! I would appreciate it! A lot!**


	3. 10 Spots left

**Here's the updated list**

District 1-

Boy-

Girl- **Gryphin Salamanca**

District 2-

Boy-

Girl- **Nettmet M. Readfern**

District 3-

Boy- **Theodore Nornkshlankf**

Girl- **Mirajane Alberone**

District 4-

Boy-

Girl- **Selena Lennock**

District 5-

Boy-

Girl- **Cinnamon Reese**

District 6-

Boy-

Girl-

District 7-

Boy-

Girl- **Kalkora Madrone**

District 8-

Boy-**Jay Harrow**

Girl- **Fawn Harrow**

District 9-

Boy-

Girl- **Ronalda Barlow**

District 10-

Boy-

Girl-

District 11-

Boy- **Harmen Golding**

Girl- **Trisha Stapioulus**

District 12-

Boy- **Cameron Nightwood**

Girl- **Katerina Thorne**

**Ten spots left! Please submit a tribute! It only takes about 5 minutes! I want to write this really, really, badly! I have a plot in mind (for once), and I can't use it unless you submit a tribute…**


	4. Update

**Here's another updated list!**

District 1-

Boy- **Alexander Mason**

Girl- **Gryphin Salamanca**

District 2-

Boy-

Girl- **Nettmet M. Readfern**

District 3-

Boy- **Theodore Nornkshlankf**

Girl- **Mirajane Alberone**

District 4-

Boy-

Girl- **Selena Lennock**

District 5-

Boy-

Girl- **Cinnamon Reese**

District 6-

Boy- **Benflict Perrie**

Girl- **Alice Madison**

District 7-

Boy- **Jason Becker**

Girl- **Kalkora Madrone**

District 8-

Boy-**Jay Harrow**

Girl- **Fawn Harrow**

District 9-

Boy-

Girl- **Ronalda Barlow**

District 10-

Boy-

Girl- **Nora Lingle**

District 11-

Boy- **Harmen Golding**

Girl- **Trisha Stapioulus**

District 12-

Boy- **Cameron Nightwood**

Girl- **Katerina Thorne**

**Five open spots….all of which are boys. What's wrong with boys? I like boys. Personally I think they make life more interesting. What would we do without boys? (Well, besides solve world hunger and peace and such! Just kidding…maybe) Please submit a boy tribute…I'm not begging. Yet.**

**P.S. Has anyone read **_**Clockwork Angel**_** or **_**Heist Society?**_** Clockwork Angel is by Cassandra Clare (can't wait for City Of Angels to come out) and Heist Society is by Ally Carter(Love her. I've read all the Gallagher Girl books. And yes. I probably spelled that wrong)**

**P.S.S. Is it just me, or does accomplishing world domination sound fun? Sure would be an interesting thing to put on a collage application…**


End file.
